Dimo
Zumzum |death= |parents= |relatives= |children= |marital status= }} Dimo is one of the three "wild" Jägermonsters who help Agatha and friends in all manner of combat situations (combat, after all, being what Jägermonsters are good for). He is the one with a perpetual wide, sharp-toothed grin, greenish eyes with no obvious pupils, and a greenish complexion. Oh- and (eventually) one arm. He's known for his keen sense of smell - Dimo was the first to recognize that Agatha was a Heterodyne, and has been known to use his sense of smell to resist the effects of hallucinatory gas. Because of his appearance, it's easy to underestimate him; of Da three Boyz, he comes up with most of the plans and tactics, making him something of an unofficial leader of the group, at least when Jenka is absent. Like her, seems to be slightly less delusional and more intelligent than other Jägers - or at least more aware of his companions' relative ineptitude, especially in . However, he still thinks he is to de In battle, Dimo prefers to use his bare claws or his throwing knives, as opposed to Ognian (who uses his triple-poleaxe) and Maxim (rapier). This leads him towards a tendency to be wounded in close-combat. He also has a to "rhinohide" these wounds, an attitude which extends to quite serious injuries. Speaking of which.. while negotiating Sturmhalten's sewers to find and rescue his mistress, Dimo of some strange glowy monsters, one of which stings him in the left hand. Oggie cuts that arm off near the shoulderForeshadowed in , and since the severed limb melts into green goo immediately afterward, it seems he was just in time. He goes on to assist Agatha during the Battle of Sturmhalten and (mostly from a distance) the Siege of Mechanicsburg. Thanks to his schneaky listening at doors during the latter, he is able to to the JägerGenerals the news that Agatha has an unwelcome visitor riding around inside her head. Time Skip (Approximately two and a half years after Bomb/Door) Speaking of JägerGenerals, Dimo is an acting one, as the official ones were all trapped in Mechanicsburg after the Take five explosion. How he got the job is a bit of a mystery, though Dimo complains that he is the only General around because Jägers do not like to think through their problems, and implies when the other Generals are released from the time bubble he can retire. He sports a mechanical arm to replace the one he lost; based on what we know about the Jägers, it is most likely Punch who constructed it. Around his neck is a medallion with a monster's face, possibly symbolizing Dimo's position as a General. He impulsively to accompany Agatha on her train-trip to Paris, leading to him being on board the Wyrm of Limerick when it is assaulted by (among others) the Swartzwalders. He ends up as the bear-constructs' prisoner, and their leader König that he take them to meet their long-awaited and rather mysterious Master (whose scent is on Dimo's hat). Dimo evidently acquiesces, as the Swartzwalders soon arrive at the Corbettite Depot Fortress and finally meet said Master. Dimo eventually shows up on the Corbettite supertrain, in a hospital bed, being cared for by Doc Bear. Dimo leaves the infirmary (probably to his doctor's relief) to follow Agatha into Paris upon her arrival at one of the city's underground train terminals, but then abruptly drops back out of sight when Agatha suddenly finds herself in a face-to-face confrontation with Paris's ruler Simon Voltaire (due to the fact that Voltaire dislikes Jägers even more than he does Heterodynes). Dimo eventually metaphorically at Jiminez Hoffmann's underground wedding in the company of fellow Jäger Jenka, grudgingly sporting a new clean-shaven, cleaned-up look, and wearing a hated new hat. He then accompanies Agatha and the rest of her entourage down into the catacombs of the Immortal Library, and on their hectic journey to the surface and across the city as they attempt to get in contact with the Master to warn him about the various looming threats facing his city. Following the resolution of this immediate crisis, he (and Oggie and Maxim) continue as part of Agatha's retinue as she travels onward to England. At this writing, in a submarine with Hadrian Rakethorn, the kitchen staff of The Queen's Society, and the meal they had prepared (“Hetero-wining and dining”), which sub had just undocked from the dome but not had enough clear running to escape the worst effects of the shockwave created as the dome imploded. How, or even if, he survives this remains to be seen. Category:Wild Jägers Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Agatha's minions Category:Executive minions